Fate
by Janesmith44poprocks
Summary: A girl tapped in cell, rescued by Dr. Franken Stein and Kid. She has a secret that even she doesn't know.
1. Rescued

Darkness, it surrounds me, my soul. I see it, i feel it. Madness it temps me ,always mocking me."Are my eyes closed?" I thought. I waved my hand in front of my face, I saw nothing. As i sat up the mattress creaked. It smelled like wet dog. I walked in the blankness to hit my face on the hard brick wall. I fell on my concrete floor. My head is aching, my body eating it self alive. I rubbed my hand across the floor and dragged myself in a corner. The sound of guns and screaming drifted in distance. It was slowly getting closer. My heart pounding, thump thump, getting faster and faster. What is going on? Footsteps echoed even louder in my head. Who is coming? The blood in my veins rushed through my body, making me footsteps stopped. The door opened light pored in, it overwhelmed me. My heartbeat faster and faster. Through my stay in this cell never had someone opened the door. Two figure stood in the light. Then once again everything was dark.  
I opened my eyes. My pupils screamed. Light, so much of it, surrounded , appeared in my eyes. I scanned my surroundings, white floors, walls, and sheets. A cell blue curtain hung in the middle of the room. The sound of footsteps came behind the curtain.

"Hello," A woman wrapped in bandages said"I see your up."

"Hi. Where.. am i?" I answered.

"Good Question, well your at DWMA, in Death city." The words Death city Stung my spine."Lord Death wants to see you soon."

"Oh ok?" Who was that? "Some new clothes are at the edge of your bed, you can change in the Infirmary bathroom." she disappeared among the cell blue sea.

After i changed i peered in the mirror. Beating green eyes returned my gaze. Brown hair flowed out of my head. This is what i look like huh? Haven't seen it in years. I walked out the room, the nurse was waiting to escort me to Lord Death. I repeated that name until we reached a hallway. This was like no hallway, it had guillotine arches people walk through. That's just messed up.

"Hello" Said a tall black figure with a cutsie skull mask."I am Lord Death. Welcome to Death City."

"Hi" I responded.

"We have been waiting for you, Jane." A man with a screw in his said. I'd question it, but i don't want to ask.

"How do you know my name? And who the hell are you?"

"Oh me? I am Dr. Franken Stein."

"And I am Death the Kid, or just Kid." Said a Boy with the blackest hair i ever seen with white lines on half of his hair."Stien and I were on a mission to rescue you from your imprisonment, we are not a wear why you were imprisoned but to assure you we have killed those who were involved."

"Thank you very much, i owe you guys." I'm free? Really? "Do you know why you were locked up?" said Lord Death.

"All i know i was said to be there for a crime but, i swear i did nothing."

"We believe you there is nothing on your recorded, no crimes, nothing, and i understand you were sent there went your were 10."

"Yeah." Kid looked in shock.

"Did you have anyone you could stay with? Any family?"

"I did have a mom and a sister, i was told there all dead."

"That's a shame, you must be very devastated. You can stay with me if you like."Dr Stein said.

"Ohh, that very kind of you, ok." "You are also are enrolled at this school. Are you a minster?" Said Lord Death "Yes."

"Then it is settled, Welcome to DMWA!" That was fast? No examination? No test? They call this place a School, easily letting people in?

"Welcome." Said Kid and Dr. Stein.

We returned to the school hallway and as me and left the school kids of my age gathered at doors to see me. I hid my face passing there curious stares burned holes in my back as i stepped in to the sun. We walked through little streets cluttered with terracotta roof tiled houses. Cute! So cute. I can wait to see my new home. "We reached it." Said "Your new home." In front of him was a laboratory. I was overwhelmed.

"This is your home?" I asked "Yeah. Still wanna live here?"

"Of course i love laboratories! When i was a little kid i lived next to one and i used to watch operations and experiments going on there ."

"Strange child." I heard him mumble. "Your the one to talk. You actually live there you know?"

"Touche." He said room was on the second floor and over looked the was clean, and plain closet was filled with only a few coat hangers. Will not come in useful, cause i have only the clothes on my back.

"Hello"said a blond woman with an eye patch.I turned to the doorway."I am Marie. I live here as well."

"Hi."I answered "I am Jane."

"Pleased to meet you Jane. I hope we can become friends."

"Yeah, me too."

The next day I wore some old clothes that Marie had, a long trench coat and a school uniform. My feet clicked along the cobblestone till I reached the steps to the school, I looked up to the top of them. Students were cluttered around, talking among them selves. I sighed, How did i get here? Two days ago i was in a cell living my days in self imprisonment, now I am going to a school for weapons and minsters? i moved my foot to the first step. Then second, slowly i made my way gaining more attention from the students each step. The last step i took, everyone was looking at me. I glided through the path of scorching stares. As i entered the school, chattering followed me. I looked at the sheet of paper in my hand. The words Classroom crescent match the sign in front of me.I walked in. Rows of seats were in front of me. Students filled the seats, waiting for the teacher. I noticed that there was one open seat. I dived for it. I was strangely comfortable, for it was made out of wood. I turned to the left of me, there was Kid sitting next to me. I was shocked to see someone who rescued me. He was writing something down. What do i say? Do i thank him? Do i say anything at all? "H-Hi"i said "Hello"He replied."How is your first day going?"

"Uhh, good."I found myself hiding my face in a wall of bangs The bell rang. The class settled down "Hello students." Said Dr. Stein. He's our teacher? "Today we have a new student. Jane why don't you say hello?" I got up not knowing what to do and walk to front. Curious faces watched me bow.

"Hello my name is Jane, i am a Minster and i am please to meet you all."'

"Thank you, you can take you seat now." He gestured to the class. I walked back to my seat. I looked back at Kid. He was panicking and erasing. I leaned a little closer to find that he was writing his name. I giggled and realized i made a noise so i quickly turned away.

"Did you say anything?" Kid asked "No, nope." I tried not to look suspicious. He change his gaze to the front thinking. Then i flood of depression filled his face. His face hit the desk.

"Die, dammit, die. YOU JUST SAID THAT TO NOT MAKE ME FEEL BAD! MY WRITING IT'S NOT SYMMETRICAL! I DON'T DESERVE TO BE A SIHIMGAMI!"

"No, i, didn't mean." I stubbed out. I feel on my desk. "SO SORRY! I AM SO SORRY! YOU RESCUED ME AND THIS IS WHAT I DO! I DON"T DESERVE TO ALIVE."

"YOU HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO MOCK ME!"

"NO I DON'T SORRY THAT IT SOUNDS LIKE I AM MOCKING YOU! I AM NOT! SORRY!"


	2. Friends

**Hi, welcome TO chapter 2! Jane here. And thanks for reading this far. I try to post a new chapter every week so be alive!**

**Disclamer: I do NOT own soul eater. If i did i probably wouldn't be make fan fictions about it and life would be good.... But i don't, and never will... :(**

"Woah, Kid what did you do?" A tall lean blond girl said.

"I'm a disgrace." He said quieter now

"No i am, sorry so sorry." I said.

"Kid, your not a disgrace!" that girl said

"Yes I am." Kid said

"No your not, your the most powerful guy here!"

"I AM THE MOST POWERFUL GUY! HOW DARE YOU FORGET BLACK STAR THE GOD!" A person sanding on a desk shouted. I flinched and hide under my desk.

"Black star, please be quite." A tall black haired girl said "You will disturb the class."

"YAHOO, WHO ARE YOU?" He pointed at the desk i was hiding under. I went farther under my desk before poking my head out.

"I-I am-m Jan-ne. I Jus-st introduced my-y Self-f to the, the clas-s." I felt lightheaded.

"FIRST THING YOU HAVE TO KNOW AROUND HERE, I AM NUMBER ONE! UNLESS YOU WANT TO CHALLENGE ME!" The room spun around me. Then everything was dark once again.

I opened my eyes. I see blood red, it is everywhere. I am swimming in it. I start swimming upwards. I see the infirmary. Kid, three blond girls, Black Star, that black haired girl, and some white haired dude. They are all chatting. I reach towards them but i trapped in glass. Some one wrapped in scarfs appears. They all scream. I hit my hand on the glass trying to break it. He smiles at me, and his scarfs start to choke everyone and they all hit the floor. I try to slam in the glass. He starts laughing. I open my moth but nothing comes out. I clenched my fists and pound as hard as i can on the glass. It cracks. I pound continuously. A fall through the broken glass.

I sit up. I started breathing heavily. I clench the sheets.

"Wow are you ok?" Said a filmlar voice. I look up i see everyone in my dream scattered around me. Their eyes opened wide and their jaw dropped.

"Yeah-h." I was just a dream.

"Hi, I am Maka!" A kind face said.

"And i'm Soul." Said a guy standing next to Maka. His hair was really white, in it he wore a headband. I find that annoying.

"We haven't meet before."

"H-hi i am J-jane."I stubbed out She smiled."What,what did i... sorry if i did anything wrong."

"No, you did nothing."

"Hi I am Liz." Said that blond girl from earlier

"I PATTY!" Said a shorter blond girl.

"Patty's my little sister. said Liz.

"YUP!" Said Patty. I had a sister,Lucy. She had fair brown hair, pretty hazel eyes, everyone she meet got along with her. At home we were the best of friends, but at school she hated my guts. One day she disappeared.

"May-y I as-sk, why-y are you-u a-all here?" I asked

"We just wanted to see your ok." Said Maka

"And I apologise for Black Star's behavior." Said A black haired girl. She wore her hair high in a ponytail."I am Tsubaki Nakatsukasa."

"You shouldn't apolise! Black Star shouldn't either, i was my fault!"

"Hey you stopped stuttering." Said Kid. He hasn't said anything. Is he usually silent?

"Oh-h, Sor-ry."

"Stuttering is not cool." Said Soul.

"Hello, Jane. I see your up. I didn't know you made some new friends. You can leave anytime you like." The nurse said as she came and left. I scanned around the faces in the room. These people are my friends? I have friends?

"Cool, why don't you over to Soul's and my place?" Maka asked. They all looked at me.

We past by cute city houses and through narrow cobblestone stone streets. Me and my new friends talked about school. They explained the rules of the school.. Liz and patty weren't able to go though.

"Were here!" Said Maka. We walked in 4 room apartment. There was 2 small couches, and 2 chairs. I walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. "Jane you were great at gym. You are really flexible."

"Thanks-s." I said as I blushed."You were better though." Soul, Maka, Black Star, Tsubkai sat across from me, filling the red couches. I looked over to Kid. He was leaning against the wall. He looks so lonely. His eyes glanced back at me. I quickly moved my stare away to something else. I never noticed how pretty his eyes were. My mind returned back to the room, I saw Maka staring hard at my chest. I widened my eyes. Is she?.. Her eyes glanced back in to mine.

"Oh I was just looking at your soul." She explained. I took her a while to smile at me. I zoned in to Black Star, and Soul, they were having a heated debate about what they do if they were partners.i got up at walked to the bathroom but on my way i heard voices. I hid behind the conner, next to were the voices were coming from.


	3. Questions

**Chapter 3 yay! I had writer block but last night I got over it and like typed like crazy! This chapter is longer than the first one (i think). I already stared on chapter four too! IT might be up Saturday or Sunday. Please reivew!**

"Did you see her soul?" Said Maka.

"Yeah, and what's up with all markings and gashes on it?" Kid asked.

"I think it was her imprisonment. She has been acting like that never happened. What's with that?" I shifted quietly.

"There something about that girl thats not right." My eyes felt the pressure, i felt so many times. I walked out of the hallway and waited for them to past by. Their footsteps echoed in my mind. I walked past them.

"Hey Jane! Are you having a good time?" Maka asked

"Yes Of course!" I lied. I walked past them with a huge fake smile to the bathroom. I shut the door, and fell to the pressure released. Why the hell am I crying? My finger rubbed a tear. Not that i even had a full conversation with Kid,but he is my friend, is he?. I looked around the bathroom. Why do i care? I am overreacting?

In the cranky morning sun, i swung my bag back and forth. I Hummed Dreamscape by 009 sound system. The breeze of freedom, brushed though my hair. I was unusually eager, to go to school. I reached the very steps I first set foot on one week ago. My friends smiled at the top and i raced toward them returning their smile. We continued on to the classroom.

"Have you found a weapon yet?" Maka asked.

"No-o, not-t y-yet, i don-n't th-think th-ere is a-a per-rfect partner for-r me-e." I answered

"Don't be so discouraged, there is a partner for you out there!" I admired her optimistic attitude. The warning bell rang. I sat down i the same spot i did the first day. I turned the my left and again Kid was there. What do I say? Just act natural.. What is acting natural?

"Hi-i Kid-kun-n."I mutter out unsure of my self.

"Hello, Jane. How are you this morning?"He answered. I was nice to see him talk. Because of this it made me smile.

"Fin-ne, and yourself?"

"Ok." He blankly stared at his paper.

"Is-s somethi-ing wr-rong?"

"No, I mean yes, well can you talk to me before lunch?"

"Ohh, ok-k." The door brusted open, revealing owr teacher, and my guardian. Stein, has really been someone I look up too. Just yesterday he taught me how dissect a squid.

"Do remember that you have quiz on Friday." Stein said as the kids filtered out of his class. I grouped my stuff together. My stomach thing it is lunch time, or i think i would have starved.I headed my way out the door, waving to my professor. Eyes glared at me, i could feel them.I knew whom they belonged to.

"Hey-y Kid-kun-n!" I turned to my right.

"Hello." He answered. He was standing next to the window, basking in it light. I stepped closer to him, in the shadows of his spotlight.

"You wanted to ask me something, No?"

"Yes, Jane are you a wear the trouble and suspicion you have caused my father?"

"Who's your father?"

"Lord Death! Didn't you know?"

"Oh no! I am SO SORRY. I didn't know!"

"Well , are you?'

"Umm no."

"Well he has gone through much trouble, and he is to kind to tell you."

"And you are not kind by telling me?"

"I didn't mean it like that." His face filled with sorrow.

"No, i was joking, i didn't mean to get you sad. I have no problem for you telling me this. I would want to know if i am troubling someone or you." I smiled

"Ok, Do you remember anyone suspicious from your early years?" He lightened up.I pressed my finger in my cheek thinking.

"Now that i think of it my mother was pretty suspicious." My stomach complained again.

"Sounds like you pretty hungry, well, do you mind coming over tomorrow night for dinner to answer more questions."

"I would love to." I blushed on the inside.

"Bye Jane."

"Aren't you going to lunch?"

"No, i have to look up something at the libray."

"Ok, well till later." I walked off.

I clenched the peace of paper that told me where Kid's house was.I the sun died down and it was getting dark, and I was lost. Frustrated I made my way through anonymous streets, alleyways and the occasional "dead end". I heard a loud fillmlar giggle.I turned around.

Liz! Patty!" I yelled

"Oh Hey." Liz said as I ran desperately ran towards them." Aren't you going to be at our house by now?"

"YES, BUT I AM LOST."

"Just follow us!" Liz said. Patty giggled, Liz silently chuckled.

"What is it?"

"When Kid said you were coming our house, I was surprised. He never talks to you, that we know of. I though he was making it up but now your here. Makes me think, is anything going on between you two?" Her smile widened. I huge wave of shock hit me.I blushed.

"Oh no! He just wanted to ask me more questions about my childhood."

"You know, we where there two, to rescue you I mean. We could help but Kid, he so obsessive on finding out why you where there."

"I had no idea you helped! Thank you, thank you, very much, and if there's any thing you wanna to know you can ask."

"Were here!" Patty Examined. I looked in front of me. A very huge mansion. We walked up the steps, to the giant door. Liz open the door. In it everything was symmetrical, as expected.

"Hello." Kid emerged from a room full of books."I see Liz and Patty found you."

"Yeah, I got lost."I giggled.

"Can you come with me, dinner will be ready in a bit."

"Sure." He guided me through hallways, till we arrived at a room with one couch, and even more books.I spotted one of my favorites Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows. I sat down after he did, next to him. If i knew his was fancy, I would have worn something better.

"It's looks like it is going to rain." He said.

"I do quite enjoy the rain." I looked down at my shoes an clunked the together. My hair fell in front of my face.

"You shouldn't hind your face." He reached over a move my hair out of my face. I saw his eyes, and blushed. He blushed back.

"So what is you wanna ask me?"

"Actually, I don't think i have anymore questions about you capture, my apologies.""

"It was nice to get to see where you live though. We should do this more often."

"Yeah." The 's head peeked in.

"Hey dinner ready"She paused and flashed a evil grin."I knew something was going between you two!"

"There is nothing going on." Kid-kun and I said. Liz chuckled.

"Well dinners ready, when your ready." She left, and we walked to dinner.

At dinner, the servants were so nice. I kept thanking them for there work but Liz and Kid kept giving me funny food was French, witch was great, but i really like Chinese food. We all chatted about our lives, Liz, Patty, and Kid spoke about their missions. I was nice to finally get to talk to someone other than Maka. After dinner i would leave.

"Well god bye, thank you for having me over." I said on opening the door. I could hear pattering. I turned to find the noise was rain, and it was really coming down. I smiled and walked down the driveway.

"Well Kid are you just going to let her walk in the rain with no umbrella alone?" I could hear Liz, trying to be quite.

"She can make it." Kid responded

"She got lost on the way here! Do you think the rain going to help?" Liz yelled as Patty handed him an umbrella, then Liz pushed in on the the front step.

"Fine I'll go." He ran to ketchup."Jane. Wait." I turned around, and looked at Liz and Patty standing in the dry light, they winked at me. I rolled my eyes in wil never let this go. I waited for Kid.

"Thank you for coming with me."I smiled.

"Here." He held the umbrella, stopping the cool drops from pounding on my head.

"But you will get wet." I pointed out.

"So."

"So, you will get a cold."

"Do you wanna get wet then?"

"I wouldn't mind."

"But you will get a cold as well."

"What are we to do?" I stared at him with big eyes waiting for a clever sighed and moved closer to me. Still getting wet he moved in even closer till his hand brushed against hand was teeth chattered, and I sneezed. Shut up teeth.

"Or you cold?"

"Not at all." I was shaking. My teeth grew louder and faster.

"You know you don't have to lie if something troubling you are really cold you can tell me." I looked in my eyes. Roseyness covered my face.

"Oh ok." He sigh again, and begin to take off his jacket. My eyes widened as he placed it on my shoulders. Not a thread out of eyes meet again. This time I quickly turned away but i could feel the heat releasing on his face, mine was as well.

"Jane."

"Yes."

"Nevermind."

"What is it?"

"When Liz said that there was something going on between us, didn't you think it inappropriate?"

"I, guess."

"What does that mean?"

"I never really thought of it that way, but know that i think of it."

"Oh OK."

"How about you, Kid-kun?"

"Yes." There is absolutely noithing go on between Kid-kun and..

"I wouldn't mind." I slapped my mouth. I can't believe I said that! I looked at Kid-kun, his face almost scarlet. "I AM SORRY SO, SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN.." I sprinted off. I felt his jacket. His jacket...HIS JACKET I still have it. I sprinted back. I found him starring at the ground holding his umbrella. "Here is your jacket."

"Did you mean what you said, about not minding if we had something going on?" I lowered my head.

"Yes." I started crying, and covered my face with my hands.

"Why, are you crying?" He leaned over, and moved the umbrella over my head.

"Cause.."

"Jane, it's not a bad thing."

"Eh?" I looked up from my tears, and fingers.

"I wouldn't mind either." He leaned back, putting his hand in his pocket. What was thing feeling? This fuzziness? "Now let's go home, he held his hand out, smiling. I couldn't help but smile too. I grasped his, soft, warm, dry hand and never let go of it.


	4. Partner

**A/n: Hey everbody Jane here...... Plz don't kill i promise for the 4 chapter a long time ago..... Well i got writers block but i posting 2 chapters today, so their short... But enjoy them! I got a reveiw foor spelling so VOLA! Spelling and grammer is better, All for you! Spotlight... I like to thank DaemonGirlJay for Favoriting my story, also for DaemonGirlJay (again..:)) and MyObsidianSoul for reveiwing!THANK YOU!! Question to all readers : What do you think of Jane? Is she too.... dramatic?**

After a while of chatting, yet not being able to looking in his autumn leave colored eyes, I heard agreeing, but not just any arguing, Soul and Maka arguing!_ Soul and Maka! Why are they here? At night? In the rain? _Kid and I both tried to hide our faces, but that was no match for Maka's keen eye.

"Kid-kun?" She shouted from across the street."And Jane?" Soul started laughing.

"There holding hands too." Soul chuckled.

"Hey Soul whats so wrong with holding hands! You hold my hand all the time!" The arguing continued, and Kid and I made our escape.

"Was i embarrassing you?"I asked

"Why would you be?" He said.

After I got home, I fell on my bed, cold wet and raced through my mind, keeping me from the one thing I needed, sleep. Finally in the hours of the night, sleep came over me.

The next morning, i ran through the streets, with the burning of ramen on the back of my throat. I reached the school, waiting for the worst. I walked up the steps to see everyone smiling, witch was abnormal. I knew why, better act like there not stretching there faces right now. I walked right past them on to the classroom, and sat in my usually spot. I pulled out my book, Graceling, and started to read. Ten minutes flew by and students were settling in their seats. I noticed Kid was in his seat as well. Awkwardness flowed in the air.

"Hey." I broke the silence.

"Hello." He responded. The bell rung. I focused my attention to the bored.

After class, i walked in the hallway and noticed someone peculiar. She was kind of short, like i was.. She seemed lost.

"Hello." I said to her.

"Hi!" She was energetic in voice.

"Are you lost?" I asked  
"A little can you tell me where the lunchroom is?"

"Just down this hallway, then take the left door."

"Thanks, by the way, i am Rain, weapon." She stuck out her hand.

"I am Jane, Minster." My hand meet hers, and we shook. "Do you have anyone to eat with?"

"No, you can if you want to." We walked to the lunchroom together. We joined my friends at a table.

"Hey everyone, this is Rain."

"Hey." Maka said.

"Where is your weapon?" Rain asked me.

"I don't have one." I answered.

"I don't have a minster,I am a light blade, wanna be mine?"

"Sure!" _That was easy._ It turns out_,_ Rain instantly became my best friend because she has the same interests as me. She has pure blond hair, ocean blue eyes and the sweetest voice.

After a couple weeks of training with Rain, we were ready for missions. We stood were many stood before, in front of a bored of choices.

"What about that one?" I pointed to one with a short writing.

"A bit simple don't you think?" Answered she.

"It's our first mission though."

"True, but do you want a challenge?"

"Ok, you pick." Her eyes scurried all around, until she smiled.

"This one!" She pointed to one on the end. I stepped closer.

"Oh ok."

"I heard you got a mission." Said Kid before class started.

"Yeah."I grinned."With Rain, she picked it out."

"So, what are you doing?"

"We have to collect someone named Bloody Mary's soul."

"BLOODY MARY!"

"What's wrong with her?"

"Many students have tried to kill her but end up developing bad anxieties for the rest of their lives."

"Sounds like something I can handle."

"Ohh ok." Kid sounded worried."Hey Jane."

"Yeah?"

"There's a book at the library that you should read."

"Really? What about?"

"It's about light weapons, I think it could help you with Rain. I could show you tonight,If you wanted?"

"Can you show me tomorrow? I moving into a apartment with Rain tonight?"

"Yeah sure. Congratulations on you moving in!"

"I will miss , he was so hosbitale." Kid's eye's widened.

"I forget you stayed there. Do you, feel ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No scars with an unknown cause?"

"No, i don't think so."

"Are you sure?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, he likes to dissect things."

"So what." I paused, and thought about it. Every bone in body got the chills."Why didn't you tell me!" I pointed at Kid, and started to quiver, and sink in my seat.."I could be missing a lung by now, or have a pig ear, or a part of my brain! I staring to see a light! Should I go towards it Kid-kun?" He faced puffed up, as he was trying to restraint him self. "What so funny?"

"You are!" He released his small laugh attack.

"It's not funny!" My head heated up like a tea pot. My eyebrows lowered, and my nose sriched.

"It's even funnier when you get mad!" I folded my arms and ignored him.

"Is this the last box?" Rain asked

"Yep!" I answered.

"Yay, now, I must say, you officially moved in!"

"No! No until i unpack, this last box!"  
"Tehehe ok." I shuffled to my new room. It was light green, and had a beautiful view of the street next to the school. Light shown in the window, it danced. I set the box on the floor,and sighed in relief for it was heavy. I opened the arms, that were trying to hide my stuff, and pulled out my small collection of books. I put the books on a little shelf that hung opposite to my floral covered bed. As I reached my arm in the portal of cardboard, my hand brushed over something smooth. I pulled it out. My eye's meet a smooth, river beaten rock. It was from the cold Mississippi waters from i once lived near.I knew because i had my fair times,that I went to a small creak, branching of the Mississippi and skipped a stone or two. _How did it get in hear? Who put it in there? _I fiddled it in between my fingers. It's cold existence stung my skin. Cold drops sank on my hot cheeks._Home._

After a while of chatting, yet not being able to looking in his autumn leave colored eyes, I heard agreeing, but not just any arguing, Soul and Maka arguing! Soul and Maka! Why are they here? At night? In the rain? Kid and I both tried to hide our faces, but that was no match for Maka's keen eye.  
"Kid-kun?" She shouted from across the street."And Jane?" Soul started laughing.  
"There holding hands too." Soul chuckled.  
"Hey Soul whats so wrong with holding hands! You hold my hand all the time!" The arguing continued, and Kid and I made our escape.  
"Was i embarrassing you?"I asked "Why would you be?" He said.

After I got home, I fell on my bed, cold wet and raced through my mind, keeping me from the one thing I needed, sleep. Finally in the hours of the night, sleep came over me. The next morning, i ran through the streets, with the burning of ramen on the back of my throat. I reached the school, waiting for the worst. I walked up the steps to see everyone smiling, witch was abnormal. I knew why, better act like there not stretching there faces right now. I walked right past them on to the classroom, and sat in my usually spot. I pulled out my book, Graceling, and started to read. Ten minutes flew by and students were settling in their seats. I noticed Kid was in his seat as well. Awkwardness flowed in the air.  
"Hey." I broke the silence.  
"Hello." He responded. The bell rung. I focused my attention to the bored.

After class, i walked in the hallway and noticed someone peculiar. She was kind of short, like i was.. She seemed lost. "Hello." I said to her.  
"Hi!" She was energetic in voice.  
"Are you lost?" I asked "A little can you tell me where the lunchroom is?"  
"Just down this hallway, then take the left door."  
"Thanks, by the way, i am Rain, weapon." She stuck out her hand.  
"I am Jane, Minster." My hand meet hers, and we shook. "Do you have anyone to eat with?"  
"No, you can if you want to." We walked to the lunchroom together. We joined my friends at a table.  
"Hey everyone, this is Rain."  
"Hey." Maka said.  
"Where is your weapon?" Rain asked me.  
"I don't have one." I answered.  
"I don't have a minster,I am a light blade, wanna be mine?"  
"Sure!" That was easy. It turns out, Rain instantly became my best friend because she has the same interests as me. She has pure blond hair, ocean blue eyes and the sweetest voice.  
After a couple weeks of training with Rain, we were ready for missions. We stood were many stood before, in front of a bored of choices.  
"What about that one?" I pointed to one with a short writing.  
"A bit simple don't you think?" Answered she.  
"It's our first mission though."  
"True, but do you want a challenge?"  
"Ok, you pick." Her eyes scurried all around, until she smiled.  
"This one!" She pointed to one on the end. I stepped closer.  
"Oh ok."  
"I heard you got a mission." Said Kid before class started.  
"Yeah."I grinned."With Rain, she picked it out."  
"So, what are you doing?"  
"We have to collect someone named Bloody Mary's soul."  
"BLOODY MARY!"  
"What's wrong with her?"  
"Many students have tried to kill her but end up developing bad anxieties for the rest of their lives."  
"Sounds like something I can handle." "Ohh ok." Kid sounded worried."Hey Jane."  
"Yeah?"  
"There's a book at the library that you should read."  
"Really? What about?"  
"It's about light weapons, I think it could help you with Rain. I could show you tonight,If you wanted?"  
"Can you show me tomorrow? I moving into a apartment with Rain tonight?"  
"Yeah sure. Congratulations on you moving in!"  
"I will miss , he was so hosbitale." Kid's eye's widened.  
"I forget you stayed there. Do you, feel ok?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"No scars with an unknown cause?"  
"No, i don't think so."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Well, he likes to dissect things."  
"So what." I paused, and thought about it. Every bone in body got the chills."Why didn't you tell me!" I pointed at Kid, and started to quiver, and sink in my seat.."I could be missing a lung by now, or have a pig ear, or a part of my brain! I staring to see a light! Should I go towards it Kid-kun?" He faced puffed up, as he was trying to restraint him self. "What so funny?"  
"You are!" He released his small laugh attack.  
"It's not funny!" My head heated up like a tea pot. My eyebrows lowered, and my nose sriched.  
"It's even funnier when you get mad!" I folded my arms and ignored him.

"Is this the last box?" Rain asked "Yep!" I answered.  
"Yay, now, I must say, you officially moved in!"  
"No! No until i unpack, this last box!"  
"Tehehe ok." I shuffled to my new room. It was light green, and had a beautiful view of the street next to the school. Light shown in the window, it danced. I set the box on the floor,and sighed in relief for it was heavy. I opened the arms, that were trying to hide my stuff, and pulled out my small collection of books. I put the books on a little shelf that hung opposite to my floral covered bed. As I reached my arm in the portal of cardboard, my hand brushed over something smooth. I pulled it out. My eye's meet a smooth, river beaten rock. It was from the cold Mississippi waters from i once lived near.I knew because i had my fair times,that I went to a small creak, branching of the Mississippi and skipped a stone or two. How did it get in hear? Who put it in there? I fiddled it in between my fingers. It's cold existence stung my skin. Cold drops sank on my hot .


	5. Home?

"Hey, Jane our friends our here." The door creaked opened, reviling Rain."Are you ok? You are crying."  
"Yeah I am fine! I will be right out, ok?" I quickly grinned. Rain gave me a "Ok?" look and ducked back in the hall. I drifted to my "vanity". I wouldn't really call it a vanity, more like a mirror propped up on a bookshelf. I looked at my refection. I am crying. I quickly rubbed off all the waterworks and walked to the living room."Hey." I waved at Soul and Maka sitting on my vintage black couch. "Hey!" Maka said. "You never told us you were moving!"  
"We heard it from Kid." Soul puffed."By the way, he should be here by now."  
"Who said you could come over?" I hissed "Rain." Maka answered. Rain slid in the kitchen, I followed after her. She gave me a silly smile, that made roll my eyes.  
"Jane?" She asked."Do you like Kid?" My eyes widened. Do I like Kid? I never.... Well....I.. could....Now that i think of it......I can't.. I am not... and even if i did like him.. i couldn't tell...her? A long pause came over us as I thought. "You do like him." I was so stunned i did answered. She smirked like Soul did, it sent shivers down my spine. I went back to the living room.  
"If you guys don't mind, I going to clean for a little bit." I said to Maka and Soul. "No, I don't mind." Maka answered. I walked to the closet and got out my cleaning apron. I stripped fabric tied around my hips in a nice bow parallel to my back. Then I reached for the broom, held it long pole. I twirled it in my fingers, then let it swiftly started twirling and swinging it. Awesome, I still got it. "Jane what are you doing?"  
"Nothing, Maka." I better stop for now. I took my weapon against grime and moved my self to the dirtiest part of the apartment, the front door.I lifted my broom and swung,. The door bell rang. "I got it!" I walked 2 feet to the door, i opened it. In the hall was Liz, Patty, and Kid. "Hi!"  
"Hey." They responded, as they stepped inside. "I can take you jackets, if you wish." "Here." Kid handed me his jacket. I proceed to the closet.  
"You can make your selves at home." I looked around the closet, hopping for a clothes hanger. I finally looked up on the top shelf and found one. I extended my right arm out toward it, couldn't reach it. I tried again on my tippy toes, I barley brushed it with my finger tips. I huffed. I will get this, coat hanger! I bent down as far as I can, then jumped and swiped the coat hanger. Unforuanlty I hit the top self as well and It started to fall. I could of move, but it couldn't. I looked up to see the the wooden part of the shelf, was propelling downward.I flinch, waiting for my doom. What have felt like a hour was really 10 seconds, I opened my eyes. Kid had the shelf in hand. I sighed, then iched in discomfert.  
"Be careful." He said.  
"Thank you so much! I should be more careful, sorry." "It's ok." He faintly smiled. "Here is the coat hanger, you where so detrimed to get." He handed me the darn thing. I yawned as a sat down on a antique chair. "Tired Jane? You should take a nap, we have a mission tonight."  
"No, you know I slept 13 hours last night, you just want to say that!" I answred "Can you blame me!" She winked. I huffed as I folded my arms. She was right, it was our first mission. She walked to the kicten, then returned with tea. "Tea anyone?"  
"Sure!" Maka said.  
"No." Soul answred.  
"No thanks." Kid anwsered. Liz and Patty noded.  
"No thank you, I am going on walk."  
"Ok, don't be to long." Rain responded. I didn't bother to grab my jacket, i didn't really care how cold i would get. I just needed to get out of there. 


	6. Bloody Mary and Dreams coming to life

**A/N: Hiya all, Jane here again! Hope you liked the last chapter, i put some foreshadowing in there ^.^ I was kind of cheesy, i know, bare will me, it may all me better in this chapter! How did you like Rain? She is based on my best friend, who i may say, is inspiring a lot for this story. She is not as perverted as Rain. Let see if you can guess the Harry potter and Star Wars references! **

**My foot scuffled the dirt as a reached the forest neer our new place. The wind blew through my hair as i enter the sun was fighting sleep, as the moon took over the sky. I heard a crunch of the leaves on the ground, then a snap of a twig. I stood still, feeling the presence of someone behind me.I heard a deep chuckle. My heart beated faster and faster. The pair of eyes moved closer.**

"Hey." The voice said. His voice was hypnotic.

"Who are y-you." I turned around, no one was there. The tree above me laughed. I climb it with ease. Entangled in the branches was the man from my dream, I widely smiled, and started hysterically laughing. "Your mine." I did a back flip to were he was standing. I continuously laughed. Something was taking over me. I started losing my mind more and more. The man was leading me deeper and deeper in the forest, until we reach Black lake. The lake turned red, as the man walked closer to it, sinking in it blood like qualities.

"The time will come, Jane."

"Who are you, why do know my name!" I stepped back.

"Come closer." I found myself following his command. "Closer." I step on the sand, in the tide. He extended his arm, I took it while walking in the water. I look down, I am wearing a long scarlet evening dress, the trail of it dragged in the sand. His hand firmly holding my glove covered hand. My body wasn't following my mind's orders, Fight, dam it, fight him. "I will return, soon." He walked farther in the lake, his hand slowly falling of mine."Jane."

"Jane." His voiced started to change."Jane." It sounded a lot filmier."Jane." I was louder." Jane." I was Kid-kun? I took a large breath as I opened my eyes. I saw his face, full now with relief. I was propped against a large boulder, on the shore on Black lake.

"Kid kun!." I was practically crying from this strange evening. I wrapped my arms around him for the first time. He was warm. At first he was shocked but he also hugged me. I placed my head on his shoulder. "How did I get here."

"I don't know, after a while Rain got worried and made me look for you."

"Good, thing there was a... I was having hallucinations." His face was filled with worry

"You shouldn't be out so late, alone." I sighed. You can't tell me what to do!

"Well i should get back." I tired to get up, but Kid-kun stopped me.

"Are you sure you can walk? I found you pretty roughed up." What was he talking about..I scanned my arms, they were gashed open.

"How can't I feel this?" I looked down at my legs they were even worse. I started freaking out."Why can't I feel this, why can't i?"

"You must have a real high tolerance to pain." He was really shocked. "Can you walk?" I pushed my arms against the ground, it pushed me up on my two feet.

"Yup!"

"I am still worried." I walked off the shore in to the unpromising woods.

"Come on, Kid-kun." I glanced back at the lake. This time it contained the colors of the night sky.I stopped to witness the true beauty of the Black lake. Kid walked over to me.

"Eh? What are you looking at?" I kept my gaze at the lake.

"Can't you see it, the lake, the sky, the moon?" The moon hung directly over the lake, for it is midnight. Also the moon was oddly round tonight.

"It's SYMMETRICAL! OHH LET US BASK IN THE BEAUTIFUL SYMMETRY!" I giggled."Eh?"

"Your so...funny."

"Do you think symmetry a JOKE?" He raised his eyebrow.

"No, of course not! It's just so funny how you go and worship it, in a good way."

"Ok."

"You can continue if you want, I am ok with it." He smiled. A pain came over me. I cried out, and fell to the cold ground. Tears fell from my eyes.

"Jane!" Kid-kun came to my side. "That's it, i am carrying you." His black covered arms wrapped around me. I blushed as held his neck for support. His pale skin matched the texture of his hand, soft.

"Kid-kun, you didn't have to do this." He started walking, the motion of it started stinging me. Soon we were surrounded by trees. "What will Rain say when she sees me like this?"

"I imagine she will be overprotective of you. You two seem to be good friends."

"Yup, she is like a older sister. I always wanted a older sister." I pause and remember my sister. "I had a sister you know, she was a year younger that me." Silence came over us. "Kid-kun." I broke it.

"What?"

"What's so fragile the even saying it breaks it?"

"Ummm" He thought for a while. "I don't really know." He said stumped.

"Silence." He grinned and shook his head.

"Very clever."

"Hey Kid-kun?" I looked up at him.

"What?" He didn't return my gase.

"You know silence is golden?"

"Yes, i very much do."

"Well... Duck tape is sliver." He laughed."Rain taught me that." I felt now i could tell Kid-kun anything, for he was the only one that laughed at my jokes."With Black*Star around, I bet Tsubaki carries a roll around."

"Yeah."

"I can take it from here." I said as i turned the door knob.

"Ok." We both walked inside.

"Ohh Hey!" Maka said.

"Your still here!"I exclaimed.

"We were all worried about you."

"Expecaily Kid, he was very worried."Rain giggled. She looked at my injuries. "Ohh! You gone and hurt youself, Jane! Come with me." She lead me to my bedroom, and we both sat on my bed. I held her hand, and we both chanted.

"Heal, Heal, It will heal!" My gashes closed up. We both closed our eyes.

"The power of the mind!" She said.

"The strength of one's soul!" I answered. The sting of the cuts stopped. Our eyes opened, we both saw each other.

"You should rest."

"I am fine."

"At lest sit down for a while."

"Ok, but it's impolite to leave guest waiting. I shall return to the living room."

"At you own risk." She does she have planned for me?

"Were back!" I waved to the guests in the living room. I sat to the chair I last sat.

"How...Did.. you?" Kid gasped. he stepped closer to me.

"How did her injuries heal?" Rain asked. "Well the power of the mind is azmising thing."

"And the strength of one's soul is importation too!" I added.

"Plus a sprinkle of "Special" magic!" We both said. Rain came over and held my hand. We both winked at Soul, and magically grew cat ears! Soul face was priceless, his jaw was dropped and his eyes bugged out.

"No, don't tell me your cats with strong magic, I don't need another one of those!" He hid behind a pillow. Rain and I laughed our heads off. She walked to the place she was sitting.

"So, How did Jane get those scars?" Soul asked.

"What were guys doing?" Maka asked. "Hmmm?"

"I found Jane unconscious, with those scars, next to a pocket knife." Maka, Rain and Soul's mischievous smiles dropped.

"Ohh."

"Yeah." I added. "I can't remember what happened." I tapped my fingers on the chair.

"It's really late, we should be going." Maka said.

"Yeah." Soul added. I stood up and Rain and I escorted them to the door.

"Hey what ever happen to Liz and Patty?" I asked Rain.

"They left, Patty needs her sleep, or otherwise she gets cranky." Rain answered. Maka proceeded down the hallway. "Ohh, Soul-kun."

"Come back soon!" We both added, our cat ear reappeared. "Meow." Soul screamed and dashed away.

"Bye Rain, Bye Jane." Kid said while putting his jacket on. "Jane, no more mindless wandering after dark, alone."

"Don't worry Kid-kun, I will take care of her for you!" Rain added "Bye!"

"I am not a possession, and where do you get the idea that I am his!" I barked. Rain giggled."Bye Kid-kun." He walked down the hallway, stunned on what Rain had said.

"Come on Jane, we need to get ready for our mission."

"Right."

"The street lights were lite as I returned outside. We walked by abandoned shops, and apartments. Their windows were painted black, some were broken. Planks and rubble cluttered the ground.

"Ohh my, this place is really.." Rain said.

"Scary?" I finished.

"Yeah."

"I guess."

"Have you found her yet?"

"I will try again." I closed my eye and focused. My gut spoke to me. "She's neer, get ready Rain."

"Ok." Rain transformed in her glowing blade form.

"Hello.." A quite voice said. A pale girl of 8 walked around the conner. Her eyes were white.

"Bloody Mary, we are here for your soul." I exclaimed

"Hehe." She laughed.

"Candle FLAME." Rain said as she started flaming. I threw her up in the air and back flip closer to Bloody Rain fell in my hand. I swung at Bloody Mary, it cut off her arm. She girnned. "Now dear, what do you fear? Ahhh claustrophobic are we?" The bricks and the ground rose at my height and enclosed me. I shook.

"Jane, Jane you can do this." I crunched down, the bricks followed me. I closed my eyes, and tightened my grip on the burning blade.

"Oh Bloody Mary." I said.

"What?"

"Guess what?"

"WHAT?" She screamed.

"THERE IS NOTHING THE FEAR BUT FEAR IT'S SELF!" I twirled my blade. "Death Star, time."

"Right! Death star." Rain glowed gold. I swung around the brick box. It cut in half. Bloody Mary's eyes turned black. She's mad. I jumped in the air and plummeted to her, cutting her in half.

"Hey Bloody Mary, what do you fear?" Her remains disappeared and her soul was all that's left.

"MMHMMM Soul eating time!" Rain grabbed the soul and happily ate it."Yummy!"

The sun shone in my face as I opened my eyes. I walked to the kitchen, Rain was up, making pancakes.

"Hello Jane." Said she.

"Hey!' I responded.

"Jane, may i ask you a question?" I sat on a stool.

"You just did."

"Alright, so, you know Kid-kun?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Are you guys, dating?" I froze. I never thought... well.. no...but...oh lord...What do I say?

"Umm.. well.. not really."

"Mhmmmm?"

"This has nothing to do you, and if i did like him he wouldn't like me."

"Mmmhmmm? Are you sure about that? Maka told me about the evening see saw you and him holding hands."

"That means nothing besides I was caught up in the moment."

"Don't doubt your feelings, Jane, you like him, he likes you!"

"How do you know he likes me, Hhmm?"

"Maka and I can tell. As your big sis, I approve of him."

"Do you approve of Soul?"

"No, he is to uncool."

"I LOVE SOUL-KUN!"

"You don't!"

"You said don't doubt your feelings huh? Well I love Soul-kun, and were going to get married and have a lot kids." I gaged a little. A pause came over us, then we both laughed our heads off.

"I knew you didn't like Soul! Silly goose!"

"Yeah, I didn't think I could pull that off."

"But will Kid-kun..."

"NO CHILDREN, NO MARRIAGE!" I raised my eyebrow. She stuck out her tongue, I chased her around the kitchen.

"Feel the batter!" She grabbed the spoon she was mixing the pancake batter with and flicked it at me. I dodged the batter, and snatched a broom laying around. That was a very unclever thing to do. Rain stood on the counter flinging batter at me, while a spin the broom around defecting the globs with the poll.

"Your batter is no match for my staff skill!" The door bell rang. "I will get it!" I turned the door knob to see Kid standing there."Ohh, hey."

"Hey, am I to early?"

"For what?"

"Library!"

"OH! Of course!" I looked at my clothes, p j's, of course."Let me change."

"Ohh you two have a date, I hear?" Rain snickered.

"It's not a date!" I huffed off to my room. I began putting on my school uniform. I mumbled how infuriating Rain can be. The door creaked open me head turned to see who it was.

"THIS ITN'T THE BATHROOM." Kid said. His eye's widened when he saw me bent over putting my skirt. I almost fainted. He quickly closed the door.

"What happened guys?" Rain asked. KId and I gave no response."Hmmh?"

"I am sure Rain told me that the 2 door and the right was the bathroom." Kid-kun explained. Rain giggled.

"You set that up!" I yelled

"Set what up? What happened? What did he see?" She said. I grabbed my keys for the kitchen counter and walked to the door. "Boy is she a morning person."

"To the library it is!" Kid said as he realized it was time to leave.


	7. Contemplating

**A/N: Jane Here! 3 I read some of your comments......... T.T First I would like to point out Jane, or who ever you pointed out is not a Mary-Sue! I was enraged, then depressed... but it's your opinion, sorry. Rain and Jane will show there flaws more in the story. I know Jane does in this one a little. Opps gave away too much... O.O Enjoy~!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Soul eater manga or anime. Manga Rox btw.**

**I do own Rain and Jane.**

"Jane?" Kid-kun asked as we walked through the streets on a sunny, Saturday. The light overwhelmed my eyes. I always hated the sun, it was too bright. Dusk was a favored time for me.

"Yes, Kid-kun." Answered I.

"Rain said something to me while you were, Emm... changing."

"What did she say?"

"Well, it was about, you. How you wish not get married nor to have children, is that true?"

"Yes, but why would she tell you that?"

"She was pestering me about how I want to marry you."

"It's not true?"

"Wanting to marry you? Well, not really."

"Well good, if anyone did at this age, i would think there would to blind for anyone's emotions and this thing "love" or whatever people call it couldn't be created."

"And you shouldn't choose your own fate at your age, Jane. If you choose not to marry now, and follow this path, then you will hurt yourself and others."

"I...I.."

"What is it?"

"I loved only one person, Kid-kun, we were friends all my life and i told him i loved him and he didn't feel the same way."

"But didn't you just say the love can't be created at our age."

"I see."

"This may seem like a tough topic to talk about but Jane, you were in self imprisonment, for so long, people go mad in there."

"I thought the same thing, but I have not a real reason why, I haven't gone mad. I know you only talked to me for finding out information, it's for your father or for your own needs. Maka has been doing aslo. You both are thinking I can open up if you become my close friend. I say, that Maka has done a really bad job of it. You can tell that see is trying to hard, to become my friend, and by further investigation and conditions, anyone could figure that out. I must also say, that you have done a fine job becoming my friend and for a second there i actually forgot my troubles and my past and you were only becoming my friend for own personal need. The others, Tsubaki, Soul, Liz, Patty became my friends only out of pity. I feel that your all faking, and I was never befriended for my personality, likes, dislikes. What do you have to say to that? Think i have no train of thought? I think all the time. Right now, i am thinking how you all are going to reacted, now how are you Death the Kidd?"

"You are very smart you know that?"

"Not really, and flattery will get you nowhere. It's more about looking at the situation, making observations, knowing have people react to things. Quite simple, when i was a kid, I never read books, refused to do homework, there I gain no intelligence."

"You think like this all the time?"

"Yes, I leaned to keep my mouth shut and say what people want me to say. This all comes at a price though, I talk to myself, that is simply a mad thing to do. And with the whole marriage thing, I don't want to marry someone who only like me for who i act out, not who I am really am."

"Jane, Why do act different from what you think?"

"Like our whole generation, to please our peers, and I personally think from how I think, I am monster."

"A monster? I personally think how your thought process is, well, better than mine."

"Well thank you, but it's not, like I said I am not very smart."

"Jane will you still be my friend? At first I may amit i was collecting information from you, then.. well...your smartest friend I have.."

"If you will be mine, a thinker hiding behind lies."

"Can you call me kid-kun now?"

"Sure."

After several minutes of chatting, we finaly reached the Library.

"This is the book is i was talking about." Kid-kun said after he talked to the librarian.

"It's quite old, don't you think." I stated. It was old for it's pages were ripped and dust blanketed the covers. Kid-kun and I sat at wooden table and opened it's pages.

"Let's see.." He skimmed through."Here." He began to read it to me. "Light weapons are very rare, and are very energetic, intelligent people. Their personality can be described as a source of light. They often can change their form and can use different types of attacks, such as: fire, lightning, star, mind attacks. When they match wavelengths, they can use their physiological powers to heal, or do the impossible, but only with someone they truly care about."

"Sounds like Rain, but she never changes here weapon form."

"It said sometimes."

"Does it say more?"

"Yeah. Light weapon minsters are also rare. They contain dark wavelengths. They so what troubled, have low selfestem, but are fast learners and are use to change. In the past, a light weapon and a light weapon minster were two of the eight powerful wizards."

"Whoa, what level is this on?"

"I have my special ways."

"Of course you do, Mr. Shimgami." He smirked."Special" ways... pff. "Hey Kid-kun?"

"Mhhm?"

"You you know your nickname?"

"Yeah."

"And all your friends call you by that name?"

"Yeah."

"Can I have a nickname?"

"Ok, Jane-chan."

"Yay!" I smiled in joy."Hey Kid-kun?"

"Hmmmh?" He leaned back in his chair.

"What are we going to now?"

"I don't know."

"I didn't want say this, but I am failing stein's class."

"Failing."

"Yeah."

"Well as a friend, i could help you."

"Oh ok."

"I have my textbooks at home."

"Mine too."

"We to my house and study."

"Ok!"

We arrived at Kid-kun's house in the hazy afternoon. On the way there he filled me in on what we learned before I enrolled.

"Hey Kid-kun?" I asked as i sat in his room.

"Hmmh?"

"Your room is very neat." It was, everything was put away, the bed was made, and everything was symmetrical."Thank you for helping me."

"It's nothing." Kid scuffled through his things looking for his textbooks."and thanks." He pulled out a big red book, and a brown one. They seem unused.

"If you failing, how can you collect souls?"

"Rain coaches me sometimes, but I hate to ask for help all the time." After a hour of studying, my brain hurt and i started to get off topic.

"Where are Liz and Patty?"

"They are shopping."

"Oh." I ponder were they could be possibly be shopping."What do you usually do on Saturdays, Kid-kun?"

"Make sure everything symmetrical."

"Am I symmetrical?" He rubbed his chin.

"Stand up." I stood up from the chair I sat on. Then he walked all around me, with a serious look on his face. "Your bangs are messy, and tie are crooked."

"You can fix it if you like." He stepped closer and tightened my tie. Then he fiddled with my bangs. I looked up to his face.

"Done!~" He smiled. "You are symmetrical!"

"Thank you!" The mood started to slowly change. The sun outside was sinking below the ground, dusk was coming. "Kid-kun."

"Mhhm." His eyes were golden eyes melted me into the ground.

"Do you like looking at the stars?"

"Wanna go look at them?"

"Sure!" He lead me to a balcony with a couch.... Boy is he fancy...It took a moment but stars appeared, glittering on the violet sky above me. "Why is it that make stars so special?"

"There's millions miles away, yet we can see them."

"True." I never felt this way, looking at the stars. It is probably because I am with Kid-kun.I wonder, if he?"Hey." I couldn't even say him name. "Do.. you..." I shifted on the couch, he was sitting next to me. I don't think I should ask him. I couldn't stand sitting anymore. I stood up and looked directly in his eyes."Do you like me?" A feeling of regret flushed over me. He looked down, and thought a long while. I've gone and scared the boy.

"Jane-chan." He stood up, and looked in my eyes."I..I.." He grabbed my hand and leaned to my ear. "I do. Do you like me?"

"I do." The wind blew at me tyring to pull me closer to him. It made me let go of Kid-kun's hand, and try to save my symmetrical hair. He seemed to know what I was doing and fixed for me. My heart pounded out of my chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist, i wrapped mine around his neck. My eyelids fell as a soft feeling brushed my lips. "Kid-kun" I whispered. Our sweet bliss was interrupted by a faint sound of a door shutting.

"LIZ AND PATTY." We both shouted.

"If they find out i am here, we will never here the end of it!" I said.

"Come with me." He grabbed my hand, and we ran to his room."Sit here." He gestured to the bed. "Five knocks hide, six i am coming in alone."

"Ok Kid-kun!" He disappeared behind the door. After a couple of minutes I heard, tap tap tap, tap, tap....tap. Kid-kun reappeared. "Hiya."

"Hey, do you know it's already 8:00? I sure didn't. Liz and Patty are playing hide and seek, so it's not safe to leave yet."

"Alright. Rain is going to kill me when I return home." I fell back on his bed.

"And me too, I am going to take you home aren't I?"

"Aren't you a gentlemen? Oh well it's your funeral." I stretched my arms. Isn't weird to him? Having a girl in his room? I yawned.

"Tired?"

"Yes, I stayed up late last night." I heard a sound coming from below me. "What's that?."

"Ohh that's Patty she plays violin."

"Really?"

"Well by play, I mean rub the bow randomly on the strings."

"I use to play violin."

"Really?"

"Yup, I stopped because I kept forgetting my violin."

"You should play sometime."

"I guess, i mean i would be rusty."

"Doesn't matter."

"How bout right now?"

"Wouldn't we be caught."

"I really don't care, and sounds like Patty loss interest."

"Oh ok." We emerged from his room, sneaking down the hallway and down the stairs. "Over here." He pointed to a room with a piano, cello, and violin. "Play." He gave me the violin, carelessly left out. I hesitated at first, but once i held that long bow in between my fingers, I felt happy. I struck the A string, the distinctive sound rung thought my ears. I started playing a song I wrote long ago. I reminded me of innovation and inventors, it had the tone of creativity and hard work. I finished with the tone of a days end. "Wow, That was great!"

"Thank you," My face turned red. "The exit is clear, shall we leave?" I put the violin in it's case.

"Yeah I guess."

"You want me to stay the nigh here, didn't

you? What did you expected me to do huh?" I giggled. He was shocked in place. "Come on." A pulled him to the door, and opened it.

"Wait, my jacket!" He took it and we started walking back to my place. The sky was clear, and moon was in it's usual place.

"You know game we should play with everyone?"

"What?"

"Truth or dare!"

"WHY?"

"Because it would be fun."

"WHY!"

"Because I want revenge on Rain!"

"Hey Rain." I said, as Kid-kun and i walked in my apartment.

"Hey Jane, Hey kid-kun. Your home pretty late, were you guys busy?" Rain added.

"Thanks for taking me home, Kid-kun." I ignored Rain.

"Bye!" He walked out the door. I sighed.

"So what happened?" I walked closer to her.

"He kissed me." I said. Those words seemed to flow through the air, for a moment. Rain jumped up and down, and then gave a huge hug.

"AHH, MY LITTLE SIS IS GROWING UP!" I suffocated under in her arms.

"Yeah."

"I kind of feel bad now, because I just put a sticky note on his back."

"Classic!"

"Yeah, You should get some sleep, it's been a long day for you."

"I guess, what did you do today?"

"Oh, that's a whole other fan fiction." Rain stared at the reader with a signature Stein grin.

"Ok.." I back away. "I going to sleep night!"

"Night!" I walked to my bed and plopped on it's softness. My mind slowly surrendered to a cloudy sleep.

**A/N: Do you like notes at the end of the story too? I do, it gives me a chance to say whats on my mind when it wrote this. Well lets see... I had a bad case of the mumps.... Writer's block, Bad grades, Distracted easy... Need inspiration.. Oh the riminds me, did you like the violin part? I use to play the violin, i thought Jane should to, to make her fit in a little more!~**

**I made a Soul eater Meme on devant art! It has story references in it! ^^ username id Bluelesswonder Hehe it's probably no up yet, i tend to be lazy.**


	8. Chapter 8 Rain's Past

**BEHOLD chapter 8, sorry for the delayed update, I hope I don't get pelted with tomatos, I got major writer's block and this is all i could squeeze out**. **Enjoy!~**

The stove growled as Rain prepared our evening meal. The light above radiated a musty white, they needed to be changed soon. I shuffled uncomfortable on the couch. I bent my legs and my feet pushed against the stiff seat, sitting "L style". The picture of the television flashing against my face, my eyes were ignoring it. Rain I thought. Who really are you? When we talk, it's always about me. Where do you come from? What joy you channel to me, whats the source of joy? I turned to Rain, a blank expression plastered over her face leaning over the colorless pan, she never smiles when she thinks I am at a gaze at something else. I turn back to the pointless TV show, playing out of the box. Remote in hand, i push my thumb over the squishy, gray button.

"Rain..." I trailed off.

"Yeah Jane?" She said taken away from the show.

"Where did you live before DWMA?"

"Colorado.."

"What did you do there?"

"Lived there." I could sense some tension in her voice. Should I go deeper into it? Should I let her be?

"Anything else? Who you lived with?"

"My parents."

"Cool... " The Tv buzzed on, going on about a hairdryer. She sighed, softly.

"I was, i was kicked out of school, teased and beat by other children because i was different, I was a weapon. After a week of struggling, being locked in my room by my parents who were fickle on the matter,lord death reached out to me, he sent Sid to take me to this school, I am happy that i can get a new start with people who understand."

As I stare at the wall in my bed room, my eyes water from the blinkless trans. I gust of wind broke my blank contseration. I turned to it source, the curtain draped hole. My hand jiggered, as I got up. I smiled as reach towards the frame, and held in firmly. I stood on it and looked down. An empty street on a dark winter night. My eyelids fell and i out spread my arms. A breeze wiped up my hair. No fear... no pain a voice whispered, in my head. What? Whats going on? I can't control myself.

"WHAT THE ~." A familiar voice shouted. I felt a smooth fabric from arms. I opened my eyes to flying by streets, and a dark cloaked figure.

"Oh hey Kid, thought I drop in." I nervously croaked, being now a wear of what I was doing.

"How did, What were you ." He baffled.

"Black Star, was, chasing me, and, kicked me in the air."

"Ok..." At lest it was good enough for now.

"Hiya Jane-chan!" Patty cheered.

"Hey." Liz added.

"I have a job to do, so can you go home?" He stopped his skateboard. I got off.

"Sure." I walked in the other direction. I looked around. Where am I? No lights were on in the windows above. I continued to walk in the direction I came. The wind brushed leaves across the street, my feet crunching on them. Sounds skirmished about. The wind stared to pick up as i closed my eyes something grabbed me.

"Hey." Kid said, carrying me.

"What had made you change your mind?" Silence settled, it joined in our conversations today, but was broken with ungallantly change of subject. His gaze refused to come close to my eyes."Kid?"

Silence didn't give up this time. It sat on my shoulders, consuming time. It was breathing, the cool fall breeze, down my spine. Finally we stopped at desolate cavern.

"What -is tthis place?" Liz instantly freaked out. "Ki-d.. Lets g-o bb-cak."

"Prosperous! We have to job to!" Kid responded.

"Come on! I wanna to take a look inside." I led the way with my sense of adventure.

"No you stay out here, we kill kisin egg, eat soul and come back, and take you home."

"But I wanna look inside..." I pouted.

"NO."

"Please?"

"no."

"PLEASE."

"no means NO."

"please, please please please please..."

He responded as i continually asked. "no non no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no."

I took a deep breath "PLE-"

"JUST LET HER GO ALREADY I WANNA GET DONE AN LEAVE." Liz enturped, covering my mouth.

"Fine..." He said adjusting his "tie".


End file.
